


Relations

by KIImigi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, First Kiss, Jealous dave strider, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIImigi/pseuds/KIImigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had that friend that just their presence alone lights up your entire day. Well, that was Dave and Jade but all that is about to change because of a stupid fox eyed classmate. Dave has never wanted to punch someone sooo much in his life. And all because the idiot was hitting on Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my little fic out of the thousands out there and giving it a shot. I really appreciate it. This is my first serious crack at romance so any constructive feedback will be great. (I know it's not great, its more cheesy than cheesy fries but hey, i tried and cheesy fires are nice and you know what they say Rome wasn't built in a day)
> 
> There's a red vs blue quote: the quote about the cow that Chris uses, that isn't my work it belongs to rooster teeth but it fit so well here so i couldn't help myself (i love that show so much and if you have never heard of rvb ,go watch it!)  
> And a little toradora ref right at the end. If you watched it would get it.

Jade lay on her stomach on Dave's bed watching the rain fall. She was supposed to be doing homework but she got distracted by the rain. How it fell to the ground, the people racing to get out of the water, the little water droplets racing down Dave's window. She got distracted by dave too. Jade knew she was the only one (minus bro) to see dave like this. Sitting cross legged on his chair, only wearing his shorts and a fitted shirt, hunched over his turntables doing what he did best  
Flashbacks of girls at school flooded Jade's mind.  
_Wow when did dave get hot_  
_I know right_  
_But isn't he and jade like a thing_  
_No,they say their just friends_  
_So he's totally single, I call dibs_  
Then they exploded into a fit of girly giggles, they hadn't known Jade was listening

Jade buried her head into the book infront of her. She stole a glance of Dave's back, it was dim enough for dave to take of his shades (his eyes were super sensitive and stung when it was too bright)Jade smiled to herself, bet those girls haven't seen Dave's eyes (they were a really pretty). Bet they didnt know dave had dimples. Yeah Dave has dimples but only when he smiles really hard. Jade has seen them once or twice. She's really proud.  
But the girls were right, Jade hadn't noticed it before but he had gotten pretty attractive. All of the guys in her class had, but unlike them dave didn't get broad shoulder and big bulky muscles, dave kind of just smoothed out. His body grew taller and more proportional but nothing more than that, no muscles and not much facial hair  
Not just his body, his voice too. Gone was the cheeky childish voice that cracked anytime he talked too fast, but now his voice made liquid silk jealous. It was so smooth and soft and he used it perfectly to throw sick shade ,carrying the smoothness into his rapping and sending girls into a frenzy

But it's not like she had a thing for him, no what nonsesne! He's just her really attractive friend that she really likes hanging out with.

"Hey cool kid?what you doing?" Jade said,propping herself onto her elbow, resting her chin on a hand  
"Just finishing up"he said  
"That for the club?" She asked, closing her textbook, she wasn't getting any studying done anyways  
"Yup"he said in his normal matter of fact tone, but jade could the smirk in his voice, dave was really proud of being the youngest dj ever to spin at their local club.  
As he said dave slid of his headphones and uncrossed his legs. Walking over to the bed, he sat down right next to jades head,  
"What you doin" dave asked as jade rolled over onto her back, and looked Into Dave's red eyes "pretending to study again" a smirk on his face  
"Hey it's my birthday, I don't have to study" jade joked back" but you could afford to study yourself, cool kid."  
"Good one" dave smirked down at her. Both of the knew jade called dave 'cool guy' to tease him, but dave hadn't tried to stop her yet, so jade's going to keep doing it.

"Your hair is all light and fluffy,did you know that." Jade said swatting his fringe playfully.  
a slanted smirk took over Dave's mouth "yup, it's all the girly hair products I put in it" dave joked, ruffling jades hair as revenge of messing up his do.  
"Your in a good mood today" jade stated, looking up at dave with a smile  
"Nope " dave shook his head "I'm in a cool mood" he moved to readjust his glasses to prove a point but he forgot he didn't have them on..  
"But you have your happy smirk on" she said sitting up  
"My happy smirk?" Dave cocked his head to the side  
"Yup your happy smirk " jade repeated  
Dave let a questioning eyebrow rise as a que for her to explain  
"Your happy smirk is slightly different from your pleased smirk and what I'm guessing you strides will get to a full out grin" she explained like it was the most known fact on planet earth  
"Exactly how many smirks do I have" dave questioned, not truly believing the conversation they were having now  
"Well lets see.." jade said, deep in thought. she was taking this deadly serious. A striders smirk is serious business." You have your happy smirk, pleased smirk ,irritated smirk, the scarastic smirk, your im-going-to-slap-you smirk, which is not to be confused with your I'm-going-to-kick-your-teeth-in smirk " she said counting her fingers off as sne did " oh yeah and when you really frustrated or upset the corner of your mouth kinda twitches like this" before trying to mimicking him in a overly exaggerate way so dave knows she's teasing him.  
Dave playfully punched her in the shoulder " Firstly I only have one smirk. The legendary strider cool smirk. Beholder of all the cool, and secondly when the hell did you have time to notice my mouth"  
"Whatever you say cool guy. " she said with a giggle "And to answer your I notice it bit by bit everyday like a normal person. You do only show the bottom half of your face, you know because of your shades. And besides we have known each other for years, how can I not notice. "  
"Most people don't" dave said flatly  
"And before you ask, I like the happy smirk the best." Jade said unphased by Dave's last statement  
"Oh really? Well I like your happy giggle the best too" jade said his smirk coming back onto his face  
"Wait now many giggles do i have?" jade asked as dave got up from beside her and strolled over to his desk, making it clear that he's not going to tell her just so he could tease her.  
"Davveee..." Jade whined, but all dave did was turn and smirk at her. And soon jade was giggling to.  
Dave smirked  
Jade giggled

 

~~~~~  
Life was good. If anything dave could say that for certain. He was the youngest dj to ever spin for doc scratch's club. He now can hold his own against bro (barely though). And best of all, he got to walk home with his best friend every single day. Jade and dave had known each other for as long as either of them could remember, they practically grew up with each other. And they were closer than close. Peas in a pod, joined at the hip and they dpeneded on each other and all that jazz.(dave even took his shades off in front of her sometimes)(if it was dim enough)(light jacked up his eyes) dave would never admitted it but he crammed super hard just so he and jade would be in the same school again. And he was pretty sure jade purposely got a few questions wrong so she could be in the same school as him too.she never admitted it either....life was good. Until that stupid classmate came.

Dave and jade walked side by side as they strolled home after school. Chatting happy about dumb things

" bro did this really cool thing and-"

"Jade!wait up!" Same a shout from behind them, cutting dave off mid sentence.

"Oh, hey Chris." Jade smiled as the blonde quickly caught up with them, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. From what dave could see he had warm blue hair, dusty blonde hair, and eyes that looked too much like a fox's. Dave didn't know Chris very well,all he really knew was that was that he was in the same class and that jade helped him with his schoolwork sometimes. But for whatever reason that blonde made Dave's stomach twist, making him tight and restless.  
Maybe it was the little smile jade gave him, the one she normally reserved for Dave, or maybe it was because all her attention was suddenly ripped from Dave and directed to his panting idiot.

Finally catching his breath, chris stood up right and looked straight at jade, not noticing or maybe ignoring Dave glaring at him from behind his shades, the twist in his stomach only getting tighter.  
"Hey jade can I talk to you for a while "his eyes shift to Dave than back to Jade" ....alone" man Dave never wanted to punch anyone so bad before, who the hell did this idiot think he was!

"Oh. Dave, is it okay if you go home first?" jade asked. Dave quickly tried to calm down, barely keeping his face monotonous.

No. We had plans. We were going to hang at my place like usual. You don't want to talk with your stupid classmate

"Sure" he said with a shrug

"Great "she said with her little smile again that eased the knot in his stomach before he saw the fox eyed boy smile a equally foxy smile that made the knot even more tighter than before.

"Okay great" Chris said a little too fast, like he was in rush to get away from Dave who hadn't stop glaring at him. Almost too casually, Chris stepped in between Dave and Jade rapping his arm around Jade's shoulders making her blush just a bit. Dave tried to ignore Chris elbowing him in the rib, making him take a step back. Why did Dave want to punch that fox eyed idiot so much!

"So Jade how was your day?" Dave heard Chris say as he lead Jade away, grin spreading even wider

"Good, I guess" Jade sounded normal and friendly, despite the fox eyes staring at her. Dave loved jade (like a friend) but she could be clueless sometimes, especially when it came to herself.

So there dave stood, knot in his stomach so tight, he was barely stopping himself from running up and smacking Chris. He was about to walk off alone when he caught Chris from the corner of her eyes.

Chris was no longer looking at Jade but at Dave. Wicked smirk on his face. And then the idiot sticks his fucking tongue out at dave, a look in his eye like he was so proud of himself. The knot in his stomach suddenly went soo tight that Dave could have sworn he was about to throw up. Dave jutted his chin up defiantly at Chris so the idiot would know he was having none of it, but Chris's smirk only grew wider before he turned and walked away with Jade.

 

~~~~~  
"Oh! Hey dave what are you still doing here?" Jade said eyes widening a bit. Chris obviously had a lot to say because by the time Jade walked across the school gates the sun was starting it's decent in the sun.

"I was waiting for you" he said plainly like he hadn't had a strange itch to see Jade ever since Chris lead her away. Jade looked shocked for a second before a regular smile returned "If I knew you were waiting, I would have hurried. "

Dave only gave a shrug in reply as he fell into step with Jade. For the majority of their walk home they walked in silence, however it wasn't the light comfortable silence they usually shared, it was now a heavy, laced with tension. Which gave Dave a good opportunity to replay the days events, Chris's blonde hair, Jade's smile, the stuck out tounge. And all of a sudden the knot in his stomach came back, and because only Jade was there, Dave allowed him self to frown and let out a angry huff before picking the pace just a bit, itching to get his hand his katana that lay at the foot of his bed....

They were almost at point where they split up when jade spoke up like it was on her mind just as much as it was on Dave's.  
"He wanted to go out with me" she blurted out as if she was reading Dave's mind  
Dave didn't mean to stop in his tracks but he did, Jade taking a few steps before realizing it and stoping to turning to face dave, a deep blush on her face.

"And..." Dave said, hoping he didn't sound too desperate for her answer. Which he was. He had no idea why he was though. They weren't a couple, they were best friends so why did the idea of jade getting a boyfriend make his stomach tighten till it was hard to breathe?

"I turned him down of course" she said quickly "he's nice but we're not that close..." She added like she felt the need to explain herself.

Dave let a sigh of relief as the knot untied it self, unexpected relief washing over Dave.

"But I did invite him to the my birthday party tomorrow though, I felt guilty about turning him down. " Jade said starting to walk again. "And that wasn't even the first one..." She added as a afterthought, but hankifully her silly smile was back. Dave liked her smile...  
Dave trotted a bit to catch up but he had longer legs than Jade and was quickly at her side again "The first what? That creep been stalking you or what?" almost too aggressively  
"No silly" she said with agiggle "the confession I got. Karkat said he liked me the other day..."

_That short staked creep_

"Besides, I have a crush on this one guy" jade said with a giggle in her voice.

"Wait?what? who?" Dave asked too quickly, exploding into a flurry of questions " Is it someone I know?"

Jade thought for a while be for nodding her head "yup, you know him pretty well actually"

Dave immediately ran through all the guys he knew "oh, please don't tell me it's John! "

"Nope but good guess though" she said its a smile

"You've got to tell me" Dave didn't mean to whine but he did any ways

"That's okay. I rather not, a girl has to have her secrets" but by the way jade winked and giggled at the whole thing dave didn't know if she was joking or not.

But thankfully the weight in the air had mostly disappeared now.and they went back to their usual atmosphere that dave liked so much. Just being in each others company was enough.  
"Hey, are you alright you seem a bit edgy today?" Jade asked her green eyes full of concern.

_When your really upset the corner of your mouth kinda twitches._

Jade did have a unnerving ability to read him. She knew him better than he knew himself...

"I'm fine now "

 

~~~~~  
Dave would have liked to say Jade's birthday party was fun. He would like to, but he can't. It's not that he didn't like hanging with Jade and his friends, it's just that he didn't get to hang with Jade and his friends. Jade was busy entertaining guests so Dave gave her space to talk with her other friends (besides they already planned for dave to spend the night)(not like that)(it was just a sleep over, just like good old days)and John and Rose both lived in other states so they couldn't make the trip down. It's not that dave didn't have another friends, it just he rather be hanging with Jade, especially with that fox eyed idiot hanging around.

From his spot leaning against the wall, Dave could clearly see him lurking a bit too much around jade. Offering her to get her drinks. A playful punch on her arm. And of course Jade noticed none of it. Once or twice Chris would glance at dave and wave all tauntingly, which made Dave just shoot his best death glare which seemed to do the job before the fox eyed idiot made the wise choice of strolling up to Dave and leaning on the wall right next to him like they were the best of pals.

This night just go infinitely worse

"Hey dave, great party ,right?" He said with a grin that made dave want to smack him right in the mouth.  
"Yeah" he said, careful to keep his face monotonous and voice flat in his usual unimpressed tone.  
"You've been friends with jade for like a long time,right ?" Chris asked almost innocently and suddenly the knot in Dave's stomach was back. Great.  
"Yup" he said flatly.  
"So that means you know her really well. Like really know her, if you know what I mean" he said winking and nudging him in the arm. Seriously, this guy was asking for it!  
Dave didn't respond to that, didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but Dave was seconds from punching his face. His twisting stomach was not helping. Chris's smile wavered for a second before he plastered it right back on.  
"Jade said you were quiet. She talks about you a lot. I get it , you too are just friends but seriously I can't understand how you haven't hooked up with jade yet? She's just sooo....and man, with a body like that- " dave could feel those fox eyes on him, prickling his skin as he studied him,watching him for a reaction. Dave prayed that his mouth wasn't twitching like Jade said it does....  
" Hey if you got the hots for Jade that's cool man just leave me out of it- " Dave said, the words feeling wrong on his tounge.  
"Whoa, you seri piously think I like Jade? It's nothing like that! " he said quickly before he took a breath and Dave hoped he had finally got the message and would leave already. Between the death glares and desire to punch him, this guy was getting pretty irritating, but unfortunately for Dave, instead of going away the idiot moved even closer. Dave looked down at him as he leaned in, his eyes narrowing,darting to the side then back, when he finally spoke it was in a hushed tone like he was telling his most deepest darkest secret but the smirk and smugness was clear in his voice, " between you and me, my dad always told me: Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?"

  
A bomb went off in Dave's head and he just snapped. Chris didn't even know what had hit him when he hit the floor, clutching his bloodied nose.

"What the hell, man!" he shouted, staring at the other blonde standing in front of him hands balled into fists at his sides.  
But dave didn't hear him, all he could ear was the anger pumping in his ears, flooding his vision red as well. It was lucky he didn't bring his sword, he was so freakin mad he couldn't trust himself not to use it.

Dave was swinging again, but Chris was faster then dave expected and was up in a blur. Tackling dave in to wall that they were leaning against seconds before. Dave's head snapped back against the wall, causing him to let out a small pained grunt, but luckily this wasn't his first fight and he was well trained. Quickly bringing his knee up, he kneed Chris right in his stomach. Dave heard Chris cough and sputter and took this time to him shove away. But before be could go after him again dave felt hands hold him back, wrapping around his arms and waist. But that didn't stop Dave. The red was thick now. He kept fighting against their grip kicking his legs towards Chris's (who was alos being held back)direction. It felt like his entire world was plummeting into a thick red haze...

But then he say her. Jade. Her eyes caught Dave's easily and he immediately stopped fighting. The concern in her eyes disarming him but it was more than that, it felt like a switch was flipped

Her gently eyes alone was enough to stop his world from spinning. The concern in those green depth was enough to loosen the tight grip on his stomach. Than all of a sudden, he finally realized it, the reason he felt so stressed and protective over jade. He finally realized that he's been feeling this way for a while now...that he needed jade. Needed the girl that giggled, and played with his shades, the girl who was always there amd the only girl that ever cared anout him as him and not just as a game or a cool guy or a mystery...

 

~~~~~  
That evening was crazy. Jade was just talking with friends when suddenly she heard a commotion and before she knew it Dave and Chris were fighting. And then people were pulling them apart but the two of them were still going. Surprising Dave was the first to stop, a weird look on his face. The party was pretty much over after that(luckily they had already cut the cake) Jade was glad though, she was getting pretty tired and all she wanted to do was chill out with Dave. Dave.... That idiot. He wanted to leave right after the fight, thinking Jade was mad at him but of course she wasn't. How could she be? He was her best friend.

"I'm sorry , Jade"  
They lay huddled in blankets, leaning against each other, Dave resting his head against the top of Jade's . If it was another boy , Jade would be blushing but it was Dave so it didn't matter much, they had done this hundreds of times before...they were currently watching a movie in the darkness one that John had given jade as her birthday present. (He had mailed it )  
"For what?" She ask with her eyes still on the screen.  
"Ruining your party."  
"You didn't ruin anything. What was the fight about anyways?" she asked looking up at Dave's red eyes. It was dark enough for his eyes not to hurt so he had ditched his shades some time ago. Jade felt Dave's body suddenly tense up before relaxing just as quickly  
"You" he said in a matter of fact tone  
Before jade could stop her self, she was giggling uncontrollably, her giggles loud enough to drown out the movie "you idiot" she snorted  
"What?" dave asked eyebrow rising, but he kinda sounded relived like he was still worried she was mad at her. But really, even Jade didn't know why she was laughing, for some reason the idea of Dave fighting for her made her super happy.  
"Nothing" she said after getting her giggling under control again. Their eyes found each other easily in the dim light, they were siting so close theirs nose almost brushed, suddenly a sensation went down Jade's spine. It felt like a spark. That never happened before. 

Dave must have felt it too because he quickly shifted away from her, clearing his throat and fiddling with his bangs as a poor excuse to try and cover up the blush spreading across his pale cheeks.  


Clearing his throat again, he pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a flat rectangular container "um,your present" he said handing it too her. Jade's face immediately lit up, forgetting the awkwardness and movie completely "Oh man! really ?! a mixtape! Thanks, Dave!...but does it count as a present if it's not wrapped?"  
"You know I suck at wrapping" dave said with his happy smirk  
"Dave, don't say that, dirk would be so disappointed" Jade said with mock sadness  
"Not that type of rapping, dummy" he said with a playful flick on her head. "Yeah, rose and John helped too" causing Jade's eyes lit up even more. Dave's mix tapes were one thing and special alone but a mix tape made by all her closest friends just filled jade with joy "Rose did all the strings and orchestra stuff, I did the mixing and the vocals and John..,well he just kinda watched and gave us feedback " Dave explained  
"Can I borrow your CD player, Dave? I want to listen to it right now" Jade asked eagerly.  
But suddenly Dave's face became bright red, he turned his face away to try and hid it now without his shades to hide behind "Umm, actually could you listen to it when I like not here. There's a message at the front and ..." he said chewing his lip very uncharacteristically .  
"Getting embarrassed ? So unlike you, cool guy " jade teased ,using his nickname again but the effect was destroyed as she let out a giant yawn mid sentence, the tiredness of the day finally catching up with her.  
"Shut up and go to sleep would you? " he said, his own eyes getting slightly dropper with sleepiness,  
"What about the movie, Dave ?" she mumbled, clearly losing the fight with her own tiredness  
"Well finish it up in the morning" dave whispered, clicking it off with the remote,dave smooth voice lulling jade to sleep. Jade hadn't meant to shudder, dave voice just had that effect on her.  


Reading her shiver wrongly, Dave moved to pull the blankets they shared higher so that only their heads could be seen "Here .It's cold..." but for ever unknown reason, Jade wanted to get even closer to Dave, a desire for human contact that she never had before . Jade shifted, pretending to be trying to get more comfortable, she leaned even closer into Dave burying her arm into his side, tangling their legs together where they sat cuddling on the couch. Were they really cuddling? do best friends cuddle?  


"Jade?" Jade could hear dave question but her eyes were already closed and getting pretty sleepily. The calm of sleep already washing over her, Dave's sweet voice not doing anything to help.  
Something had changed between them, jade couldn't place when it started or what it's was, all she knew was the feeling when she was around Dave. The warmth he gave of, the everpresent corner stone, the sun on a rainy day, like a little angel on her shoulder...she felt safe. Safe with Dave, like nothing could ever hurt her while he was there for her. And she loved it. Loved....  
"Hey dave..." she said quiety but all she got was little hum as a reply "hm..." he said not even bothering to open his eyes.  
"Can you move, my arm fell asleep..."  
a little amused snort filled the darkness, but dave did shift a bit. Only a little bit

~~~~~  
Jade hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep when she felt something shift on the sofa. Then she felt something warm and soft press head. Jade was so shocked she was almost opened her eyes right there and then, but Dave thought she was still asleep...the kiss was long and slow , a bit unusual for a kiss on the forehead but maybe dave was imagining he was kissing her so where else. She was so shocked when a hand followed and smoothed down her hair that she nearly opened her eyes but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Jade sagged into the hand and sighed. It felt good, awfully good.  
"Happy birthday, Jade" Dave muttered to the top of her head, his voice low and smooth, just the way Jade liked it, his breath hot On her skin .

After a moments hesitation, Dave thought she was sleeping and she didn't want to embarrass him like that but before she knew it she was moving in, closer and closer and closer...when their lips finally met, Dave tensed which made Jade want to instantly pull back but then she felt dave pushing into her, his lips soft yet determined...like he was waiting for this moment too.

and man, did it feel good.

When they finally pulled apart,just enough for Jade to rest her forehead on dave's , none of them said anything for a longtime, just green looking up into red. It was Dave who eventually broke the silence, his voice little more than a whisper.  
"Kiss me again."  
Jade giggled  
Dave smirked

**Author's Note:**

> I have mad respect for those authors that can write super long fics with like 20++ chapters because ever time I start one I immediately get a better idea for another fic and want to write that one instead (plus I have no patience/commitment) . This one was supposed to be like 100x longer but I got another idea sooo....watch out for that one  
> Hint:it's going to be sad :(


End file.
